Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by twinkfreek88ny
Summary: Ryder has been having a lot of weird dreams lately. He doesn't think anything of it until in one of the dreams he sees a horribly burned guy in a dirty red and green sweater with knives for fingers... and then the next day at school Tina Gray is dead and Nancy Thompson is freaking out in English class... Will he be able to survive being a teenager on Elm Street?
1. The Boiler Room

_**A/N: Drawing on inspirations from reading ForeverNocturnal's three part series I felt compelled to**_

 _ **try my hand at writing a Nightmare On Elm Street Based Fanfic. This'll be set up a lot like hers, but**_

 _ **it will have it's differences as well. Hope you enjoy it, and reviews are always welcome.**_

 _ **Bold=Dialogue Italics=Thought**_

Ryder Evans wasn't usually someone who had trouble sleeping. He had moments of insomnia every now and then but generally he slept pretty soundly. Lately though something had changed. He kept having dreams of a dingy old factory and a boiler room. He knew there was a place like that on the outskirts of town but he'd never been there. His parents had forbidden him to go there saying it was a dangerous place with a terrible history attached to it. When he'd asked for more information they wouldn't elaborate, just telling him that he needed to trust them.

The dream tonight was different somehow, more...sinister. He could feel a presence there with him. He didn't know what it was but the place seemed creepier than it ever had before. He wandered around aimlessly for a while looking all around trying to take in his surroundings. In the darkness ahead of him he heard a laugh and his breath caught in his throat. He walked forward a bit listening closely trying to see if he could hear anything else. A noise like metal scraping against metal rung out in the air somewhere and he placed his hands over his ears, eyes wide with fear. He turned all around looking in each direction and his eyes fell on a figure about 50 feet in front of him. The man stepped forward into the light of the boiler fires, and Ryder could see he was horribly burned. He wore a dirty red and green sweater and a tattered fedora. As Ryder stared the man raised his right hand revealing a gardening glove that had razors fastened to the four fingers. _**"Wh- Who are you?"**_ Ryder asked finally founding his voice through a lump in his throat. **"I...Am Eternal."** The man answered, grinning and showing his bad teeth. He chuckled maniacally and brandished the claws of his hand at Ryder pointing with his index finger. **"What's the matter? Scared?"** He asked. Ryder shook his head, though his shaking body denied what he was saying. The man laughed loudly again and raised his gloved hand into the air charging forward.

Ryder screamed, turned and ran as quickly as he could. He turned corners, and ran up and down stairs, doing his best not to look back. He turned another corner, and bent over clutching his chest breathing raggedly. _Who the hell is this guy? And what does he want?_ The questions screamed into Ryder's mind as he noticed the man's shadow getting closer and turned to run again. Glancing back over his shoulder he tripped over something landing face down and in pain. He rolled over to his back, brain and heart racing, knowing he needed to stand and continue running. He sat up and found himself staring at the man's legs, following them up till his eye's landed at last on the man's face. Ryder cringed as the man reared his arm up, primed to attack and slice him into pieces. The arm swung down and Ryder leaned back at the right moment so all that was hit was his t-shirt. The man growled angrily and Ryder crawled backwards until he bumped into something behind him. Turning to see what he'd bumped into,his cheek brushed against the side of the boiler and he felt the skin singe beneath the heat. He screamed loudly and painfully waking safely in his bed, looking around frightfully.

Ryder took a moment to realize that it'd been a dream. He jumped and screamed again as his bedroom door burst open and his mother stood in the doorway asking **"Jesus Christ, are you all right?"** He took a breath, nodded and said **"Yeah, mom...I'm...I'm ok I just. I had a nightmare."** **"All right well, back to bed with you. I'll see you in the morning. School tomorrow."** He rolled his eyes, and flopped backward onto his bed rubbing his eyes. As he pulled his hands away from his eyes he gasped in pain as he touched his cheek. He got up from his bed, pulling a robe on over his bare bottom half and made his way to the bathroom. He went to the bathroom quickly, flushed, and then went to splash water on his face. As he looked into the mirror he noticed a red spot on his left cheek. He gently touched it with his fingers and winced at the pain. **"I don't get it"** he said out loud to himself... **"It was just a dream...right?"** As he was about to turn back to the door he noticed something else in the mirror and looked down to his t-shirt...it bore 4 slashes straight down the front. Settling back into his bed he decided he'd talk to Cody about it in the morning on their way to school. No sense waking his boyfriend up so late at night for something like this. He placed his head on his pillow and said **"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake..."** He swallowed hard, exhaled loudly and finished the prayer **"I pray the lord my soul to take."** He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of what he'd say the next day endlessly playing through his head.


	2. I Burned It In English Class

_**A/N: So I hope I'm not completely screwing this up. Some background: this story takes place in an AU of the first film... Nancy, Glen and the others will be in it but may not have as large of a role as they once did. However if a CC has a death, that won't change. Hope you enjoy! As usual bold is dialogue and italics are thoughts.**_

 _ **Warnings: Male x male cuddling and kissing. Should warn that will be a feature throughout the chapters, and probably "worse" so those against such things, please see your way to the door. :D**_

Ryder woke up bright and early when his alarm went off, rolling out of bed and yawning. He went to

rub his eyes and was reminded of the previous night's dream when he winced at the pain in his cheek. _Ow! Oh yeah...I forgot. Damn that hurts._ He brushed the pain off and went about the business of getting dressed for school. He walked to his dresser, pulled open his underwear drawer, and selected a pair from the top. He gave it a sniff, winced, and threw it to the hamper by the bed. Grabbing a different pair he slid them over his feet and put them onto his naked bottom half. He turned and surveyed the way they looked in the mirror, and satisfied with their appeal opened another drawer to grab pants and a t-shirt. As he went to take off the shirt he'd worn to bed he noticed the slashes in it, and shuddered throwing it into a corner of the room. Finally dressed he descended the stairs and sat down at the table for breakfast.

" **Ryder, did you get back to sleep after your nightmare last night Sweetie?"** His mother asked. **"Yeah, Mom. It was a pretty creepy dream...but I was able to fall back to sleep after."** _I have no idea how...I mean first my face, then my t-shirt. I'm not even gonna comment on the fact that whoever that creepy fucker was he saw everything below the waist...his fault for pulling me into a sick demented dreamland half naked._ Ryder was lost in thoughts until he checked his watch and saw he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. This prompted him to begin eating more quickly which garnered a dirty look from his mother. _I don't even want to think about what Cody is gonna say when I tell him..._ **"Mom, I gotta go or I'll miss Cody on his way to school."** Ryder said, jumping up and grabbing his backpack from it's space beside the door. **"All right, have a good day at school, make good choices...be careful!"** She shouted after him as the door slammed. _I swear I don't know what that boy is thinking half the time._

Ryder ran off his front porch heading for the house across from his own. He lived on Elm Street, at 1426 and Cody lived directly across at 1425. _I still can't believe I actually fell for the boy next door... what a total cliché._ Ryder thought as he was running up the front walk. He noticed Cody standing on the sidewalk across the road staring at his watch, hand firmly on hip an exasperated look on his face. Cody looked up seeing Ryder and rolled his eyes,his face breaking out into a wry smile. **"What're ya trying to do, Baby boy ruin our perfect attendance record?"** Cody said, causing Ryder to giggle. **"What perfect attendance record? You must have me confused for someone else Sir"** Ryder said. He placed his arm around Cody's waist and kissed him gently, lingering for a moment on his lips. As he pulled away he giggled at the dumbstruck grin on Cody's face,and linking hands they started their walk to school.

" **Cody? You ever have nightmares?"** Ryder asked, not sure how else to bring the subject up. Cody looked pensive for a moment and answered **"Yeah, I guess so. I mean everyone does at some point don't they? Why?"** Ryder took a breath, and exhaled before he started to speak again. **"Well, I just had one last night and it freaked me out pretty bad is all. I kinda wanted to talk to you about it...see what you thought about it"** Cody brought their linked hands to his lips placing a kiss on the back of Ryder's and said **"Oh come on, babe you know you can tell me anything...what was the dream about?"** Ryder closed his eyes trying to remember as much as he could. **"You know that old factory on the outskirts of town, the one that's all burned out?"** He asked, his voice shaking a bit. **"Yeah. I think so." "Well I was there. I woke up in the boiler room. I could smell...I dunno smoke I guess, and the place wasn't deserted. It was like all the boilers were running. There were chains hanging everywhere and water was dripping all over the place. It was totally creepy. I didn't know what to make of it at first."** Ryder steeled himself for what he was about to say, knowing he was going to sound crazy. **"I was looking around trying to see if I could find a way out, when I heard somebody laughing. When I turned around...there was this guy standing there. He had on this totally gross red and green sweater, and a fedora like from the 60's. His face and body were burned pretty badly, and he had..."** Ryder stopped, trying to decide if he wanted to go further. **"Ry, just tell me. He had what?" "Knives. He had a glove, looked like something he'd made in some sick metal shop project. Had knives or razors or something attached to the fingers."** Ryder held up his free right hand extending the fingers as if they were clawed. **"He was wearing them like claws or something I dunno. Anyway I asked him who he was, and he just laughed at me. Then he raised his arm up and charged at me. I was so scared I just ran. Eventually he caught up to me, I don't remember what I tripped over but I'd tripped and fallen. I rolled over to stand up and he was standing there behind me. He swung his arm at me and caught my t-shirt, and I tried to back away but I ran into something. When I turned to see what it was the boiler behind me burned my cheek...and then I woke up"** Cody was silent for a minute or two and finally he said **"Well, I don't blame you being scared I would be too."** Cody looked at Ryder, and noticed a red spot on his cheek. **"What's that?"** He asked as he pointed at it. Ryder felt the place he was pointing at and said **"That's where the boiler hit my cheek."** Cody's eyebrow raised. **"What? You're fucking with me right?" "No! I'm serious! When I woke up I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face and noticed my cheek...and my shirt." "What about your shirt?" "It was ripped...right where he'd clawed me."** Cody wasn't sure what he thought about the whole thing but they were nearing the school so he knew he didn't have much time one way or the other to keep discussing it. **"Well, just don't think about it. It was probably just a freaky coincidence or something."** He noticed Ryder's dejected face and stopped walking, turning his face toward him. He kissed him, pulling him into an embrace and then said **"Ry...I believe you. I do. I just don't know what there is we can do about it right now. We gotta get to class. You sure you're gonna be ok without me until 3rd period?"** Ryder, leaned back into the embrace feeling safer already. **"Yeah...I'll be fine. I swear. I'll see you in 3rd period. I love you, Cody." "I love you too, baby boy."** Cody smirked and smacked Ryder's ass pushing him toward the front steps to Springwood High. The two shared one last quick kiss and broke their hands apart heading their separate ways to their first period classrooms.

Ryder spent the first 2 periods doodling lazily in his notebook, occasionally drifting off into daydreams. In the middle of 2nd period English though without warning Nancy Thompson jumped out of her chair screaming bloody murder. Everyone turned to look at her, as the teacher ran up and tried to wake her up. Once she'd woken up, Nancy just muttered that she was okay, and that she'd go straight home. Ryder noticed her clutching a spot on her forearm and wondered what had happened. Following her out of the room with his eyes he did a double take as she walked out, certain he'd seen blood in the hallway. He raised his hand asking to be excused to the bathroom, and went after Nancy. **"Nancy! Wait up. Nancy!"** He called after her, catching up to her just before she made it to the main exit doors. **"Do I know you?"** Nancy asked, her eyes heavy with lack of sleep. She looked terrible. **"No...Well not really. You live at 1428 Elm right?"** He asked innocently. **"Yeah...How'd you know?" "I live at 1426. I'm your neighbor, Ryder."** He extended his hand, which she shook. **"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well. I think I should get home." "Wait, please. Just now in class...Were you...dreaming?" "How'd you know that?"** She asked her eyes widening slightly. **"Well when the teacher got to you your eyes were closed. It looked like, you were having a nightmare?"** She nodded, wiping a few silent tears away from her face. **"Yeah, so what? People have nightmares it's not a new thing." "No, I- I know that. But when you stood up I noticed you were clutching your arm...did something happen?"** She stared him down, unsure she could trust him, and apparently decided she couldn't, turning to leave. **"Look, Ryder I'm sorry if I scared you, but I have to get home."** She headed for the door, and opened it turning back to say **"Thank you though...for being worried about me. It's sweet."** She left the hallway and the door closed behind her leaving Ryder standing alone in the hall. He checked his watch, and turning on his heel walked back to his classroom.

 _I know I'm not crazy... she did something to her arm, and I KNOW I saw blood in that hallway... I just wish I could talk to her, and find out if she saw him too._ Ryder had spent the rest of the day worrying about Nancy. He didn't really know her at all, just in passing and as neighbors. Something about her today however, he'd sensed something...or picked up on something. He decided to call Cody and tell him to come over. He needed to bounce his thoughts off of someone...and he also wanted someone to hold him. **"Cody? Hey it's Ry. Can you come over please? I need you." "Ry? What's up? Are you ok?" "Yes I just...I still can't get the goddamned dream out of my mind and I need someone to hold me."** Ryder felt his voice cracking and heard himself sob slightly without meaning to. The weight of his own fear was escaping him still, but he suddenly noticed he was shaking. **"All right, calm down. I'll be right over. The front door unlocked? Or you want me to just climb the trellis?" "Ju-just c-come in the fr-front d-d-door. Mom won't give a shit. I'm in my room...I'll see you in a minute."** Ryder disconnected the call, and went into the bathroom to blow his nose and wipe his eyes. Once he'd done that, he stripped off his pants and shirt leaving just his boxers on, and sprayed himself with body spray. He ran some water and a comb through his mousy brown hair, and looked into the mirror into his own baby blue eyes. _You are going to be ok. Everything is going to be just fine._ He splashed some water on his face, used some mouthwash gargling for 45 second before spitting it out and walking back across the room to his bed. He sat down in the middle of his bed, reaching to his bedside table for his pack of cigarettes. He sparked one up, cracking the window and moving the ashtray closer. He lay back, and took another drag blowing the smoke toward the window, waiting for the doorbell. Finally it rang, and he heard his mother answer the door and let Cody in. He took another drag, a single tear slowly falling over his left cheek and as he exhaled the smoke he heard his bedroom door open and close, and felt Cody climb onto the bed with him. He looked up into Cody's hazel eyes and smiled as best he could. **"Hi." "Hi...decided against keeping the clothes eh?"** Ryder chuckled, placing his hand behind Cody's neck and pulling him into a kiss. The two boys kissed for a few minutes longer before Ryder finally sat up and cuddled himself into Cory's arms. **"I'm not crazy Codes. I swear it. Check the damn t-shirt."** He pointed to the tattered remains of his t-shirt in the corner of the room. Cody walked to the corner picking up the shirt and examining it. **"And you're certain it wasn't like this when you went to sleep?" "Of course not, I just borrowed it from you...yesterday."** Ryder's face flushed as he realized he hadn't let slip that part yet. Cody examined the shirt closer and said **"Ry! This was one of my favorite tees...I-I didn't even know you had it."** **"I borrowed it yesterday when I was at your place. You wear it so often...I wanted to have it so I'd have something that smelled like you."** Cody wanted to be upset but couldn't help but smile. **"Well ya could have asked ya know." "I know. Look I didn't just call you over here to hold me, which you've barely done by the way, I wanted to tell you what happened in English class today."** Cody walked back over to the bed, and climbed past Ryder, laying on the inside of the bed next to the window. He patted the space in front of him, and unzipped his hoodie throwing it to the floor. Ryder unbuttoned the button-flies of Cody's pants and threw them down with the hoodie cuddling skin to skin into a spooning embrace. _Ahhhh...He always makes me feel better. I'm lucky to have him._ Cody kissed the side of Ryder's neck, caressing his side and running his hand through Ryder's hair. **"Why don't we try to nap for a little bit... then you can tell me all about English class later ok?"** Ryder nuzzled into Cody's chest and nodded letting out a yawn.

Ryder and Cody both sat up when they smelled smoke. The two boys stood up off the ground of the boiler room wondering how they'd come to be here. **"Ry? Where are we?" "It's the boiler room. The one from my nightmare."** They looked around, taking in their surroundings, and noticing that they were both still clad in nothing but their underwear. _Ok well normally if I were dreaming about Cody and I in underwear this would be neither the location nor the scenario I'd have in mind._ They linked hands and walked forward looking for a way out. Cody went in front leading the way, and looked around in every direction as they went. **"You see anything Ry?"** Ryder shook his head, and his breath stilled as he heard the screeching metallic sound he'd heard before. **"Codes he's here somewhere. I can feel it."** From behind them came another screech and a laugh. They wheeled about and saw him standing there burned and disgusting as ever. **"Well, well, well...so you've returned?" "What do you want!"** The man pointed his index razor at the two of them, flicking his tongue at them and laughing. **"Ry, we need to wake up...seriously we need to find a way to wake up."** Ryder was rooted to the spot, but somehow he willed himself to turn and run in the opposite direction pulling Cody along behind him. **"What're we gonna do Codes? How do we wake up?" "I- uh I don't know... how'd you do it last night?" "I burned my face. It was an accident but I think it might work. We just need to burn ourselves on something." "On purpose!?" "Well it's that or wind up shredded by that guy's glove. You choose!" "All right all right... find us something then."** Ryder kept running until he reached a pipe that was emitting steam. _Oh my god please let this work._ **"All right Codes. Just grab the pipe...and don't let go until you wake up." "Right"** They both took a deep breath and exhaled before grabbing the pipe in front of them and screaming as they awoke, hands burning. Cody sat bolt upright and looked down at the red welt on the palm of his hand, looking into Ryder's eyes he said **"Ok...so that was real... Now what the fuck are we gonna do?"**

 **A/N: Sorrry it was so long. I wanted it to be a good second chapter. Character development, Freddy involvement, etc. etc. Please R &R! Look For more chapters soon :D **


	3. Hot and Bothered

_**A/N So I'm kind of forming this as I go, but it's basically the original film, but from an OC**_

 _ **perspective. May gain some more OC's along the way for murdery purposes but time will tell. Hope**_

 _ **you Enjoy! Bold is Dialog, Italics are thoughts. M for violence, gore, and suggestive sexual tonality.**_

 _ **Warnings: Male x Male relationship stuff... Kissing, touching... and a bit more...ya know**_

 _ **romance(probably safe to say smut, but tasteful!). Leave if ye must.**_

Ryder got up off the bed, and ran into the bathroom to run cold water over his hand. _I knew it'd_

 _work...just wish it didn't have to fucking hurt! Cody got burned too. I should have done something else._

 _Anything else. I never meant for him to get hurt._ Ryder's mind was racing a mile a minute. Cody got up

off the bed and came to Ryder's side, resting his head on Ryder's shoulder as he wrapped his arms

firmly around his waist. **"How ya doin' baby boy? You all right?"** He caressed Ryder's stomach and

pulled him tighter into the embrace, sniffing his hair. **"Did you spray something on before I came**

 **over?"** Cody asked chuckling, relieved for a moment of normalcy. Ryder looped himself around and

placed his own arms around Cody, pulling the two of them groin to groin, belly to belly, and chest to

chest... He leaned his head up and gazed into the eyes of the only person who'd ever made him feel

safe. **"Well, I knew I had a really gorgeous hunk coming to my bedroom, to see me and hold me in**

 **my underwear...I figured I'd better smell pretty damn enticing."** He nipped at Cody's bottom lip,

and kissed him, just for a moment, before loosening his grip, and taking Cody's hands from his waist.

" **What's with the ice age all of a sudden?"** Cody asked, clearly miffed and expecting that things were

headed somewhere.

 **"Codes... cool your jets just for a few minutes. Cop a squat on the bed, I'm**

 **gonna toss on my robe, grab something simple for a bite, and I'll be back and red hot again as**

 **fast as I can. Can you and your...assets...wait a few more minutes?"** As he said the word assets

Ryder had ground his hips into Cody's groin, and pulled his best breathy moaning voice. Cody

shuddered involuntarily, and nodded, mouth open wide. Ryder went to his bed, grabbed the robe that

was thrown at the end and, carefully and seductively, pulled it over his shoulders. He walked back

toward Cody, mouth still open, and using a single finger caressed his chin. He closed Cody's mouth

saying **"You know, if you keep that thing open like that you just never know what mind make it's**

 **way inside."** He winked, and closed the bedroom door behind him knowing he had the dirty blonde

hazel eyed boy wrapped around his finger. He put off the "Sexy" mode and walked normally down the

stairs and into the Kitchen.

His mother sat watching the news and muttering to herself. **"The body of 16 year old Cristina Gray,**

 **was discovered brutally dismembered in her home last evening. Police have yet to say if they have**

 **any leads toward a suspect but word is they do in fact have someone in preliminary custody,**

 **pending an evidenciary hearing and an official arraignment on Charges of 2** **nd** **degree murder."**

The TV clicked off suddenly and Ryder looked up to see his mother staring toward him. **"Oh! Ryder**

 **what on earth...that's nothing for you to see. You don't need to worry about such things. What'd**

 **you need hun?" "Huh? Oh um...Some snacks for Codes and I would be nice Mom. Do we have**

 **any?"** His mother laughed and said **"Of course we do. The way you two boys are it's a wonder you**

 **haven't completely eaten us out of house and home by now. I mean it...I don't know where you**

 **two find the room. And you certainly don't keep any of the weight from it so you must have some**

 **killer workout."** Ryder blushed at his mother's last comment, deciding to bite his tongue about just

how much of a workout he had been known to get, right in his own bed. _Oh if you only knew..._ She knew about their

relationship, knew they were more than friends, and were in love...but she hadn't yet picked up on the

fact that her son was sexually active...with the Hunky boy next door. **"Ok, well Mom...I'm gonna**

 **head back upstairs** _With my naked boyfriend_ **The snacks; you'd say...what maybe, half an hour**

 **before they'll be done?"** His mother looked deep in thought for a moment or two and then said **"Yeah**

 **about that long sweetie. I'll just call up for you and Cody to come get the snacks when they're**

 **done ok? How bout that?"** Ryder nodded and hurried his way back up the stairs. He paused outside

his bedroom door, unsure of what exactly would be waiting for him on the other side.

As he opened the door, Ryder saw Cody laid out on the bed, naked but for a washcloth in just the right

spot. He chuckled, turning and closing the door behind him, locking it, and throwing the robe from his

shoulders to the floor. He stood still, allowing Cody to take in his entire body...every...last...little...inch.

He laughed as he saw Cody's eyes widen, amazed that after being together for almost a year his

boyfriend could still be awestruck at the sight of him. Ryder turned to face the wall, and lowered the

back band of his underwear, while simultaneously using his other hand to work the dimmer switch on

his bedroom light. By the time the lights were dimmed just the right amount, he was standing stark

naked. He turned back toward the bed and screamed lightly as Cody surprised him, right behind him,

standing...just as naked. The two boys couldn't hold back any longer. It had been almost 2 weeks since

they'd been together. Hands, fingers, mouths... roaming each others bodies, sounds of pleasure escaping

them both. Ryder warned that they had about 10 minutes for foreplay if they wanted a good 20 minute

session. Cody nodded, and swiftly lifted Ryder off his feet and over to the bed. Kissing became

touching, and touching became something else completely. Neither one of them knew why but they felt

that they had to celebrate their victory in their dreams. They had survived and gotten away, with little

pain. Ryder's back arched, as he was hit in all the right places, and he wrapped himself around Cody

holding tightly and saying **"I love you. I love you Cody Miller... I don't ever want to leave you. Stay**

 **with me, just like this...always." "I'm not going anywhere baby boy, don't forget..."** He pointed to

a small tattoo on his right forearm, a heart with the initials RE & CM and in between the 2 sets of

initials the words, _In Aeternum_. **"It means forever and for always, And I**

 **mean it Ry...I promise, till my last breath it's me and you."** Ryder felt his body tighten, and felt a

release. Covering the noises he made he shoved his open mouth into Cody's shoulder, which he subsequently kissed. He stayed in

the position he was in until, shortly after, Cody pulled him in for a kiss, covering up loud and bliss

filled noises of his own.

The two lay side by side basking in "after-glow" and chuckling to each other. It was then that Ryder

remember what he'd wanted to tell Cody about...English class. **"Oh my god that was amazing! I...I**

 **can't believe she didn't hear us. I can't believe she doesn't know! Ohhh...Phew. I need a smoke."**

Ryder reached over Cody's naked form and grabbed a single cigarette from his pack, grabbing the

ashtray and cracking the window. **"All I know is, someday we're going to have a place of our**

 **own...and we won't have to be so quiet...and we can do it anywhere in the house we want to.**

 **Anyway...enough about that. I need to tell you what happened in English class."** Ryder went

through the story with Cody, the two splitting the cigarette for once, and explained that he could swear

Nancy had dreamed about the boiler room and the man there too. **"Ry, I don't understand...Why is**

 **this guy doing this? What does he get out of it? What...what does he want with us?" "I don't**

 **know. But somehow I think Nancy does. I'm telling you I think she's seen him too."** Ryder heard

his mother call up from downstairs saying their snacks were ready, and walked to the door to grab his

underwear and his robe. **"I'll be right back. Whatever you do...Don't fall asleep!"**

 _ **A/N: Well that's it for Chapter 3, Chapter 4 is in the works and probably 5 thereafter. I figured I'd**_

 _ **end things on a happy note this time. Hope you're enjoying it! Please R &R and Look for more **_

_**chapters soon! :D**_


	4. Hangman

_**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Lyrics from Once Bitten, Twice Shy, by Lori Chacko included. I have no ownership and claim no right to them, and use them merely for entertainment purposes. Bold for Dialogue, Italics for Thoughts. M for Violence, language, gore and sexual tonality.**_

Ryder came back from the kitchen with 2 plates of snacks and grabbed the radio on his way in, popping in a cassette. **"What's that?"** Cody asked. Ryder looked at the name on the cassette and read it.

" **Lori Chacko. Once Bitten, Twice Shy...the single, only ever heard it once or twice but I know the words pretty good. You wanna listen while we snack?"**

Cody nodded and reached over for the snack plate setting them on the bed while Ryder started up the tape. They munched their snacks as the song played in the background, occasionally singing along.

 _ **Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey!  
I've been around... 'round 'n 'round.  
I broke it up 'cause you shot me down down... yeah.  
Oh, yeah.  
I took a ride on your winding road...  
Told you some secrets I ain't ever told before...  
No more.  
So, if you want to meet in the half-way...  
Too damn bad.  
I said once bitten, twice shy.  
I said once bitten, twice shy.  
There's a place just down the road...  
Where the little ones have fallen souls... oh yeah.  
Oh, yeah.  
Take me to Shanghai... Take me away.  
I need a rest from this crazy masquerade. [Hey! Hey!]  
So, if you want to meet in the half-way...  
Too damn bad.  
I said once bitten, twice shy.  
I said once bitten, twice shy.  
Ohhh!**_

By this point they'd finished their snacks and were really dancing and singing along, even pumping their fists every time the hey's happened...

 _ **Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Ow!  
Just like a cat on a hot tin roof...  
Feline feminine.  
Why can't you lose her?  
Once bitten, twice shy.  
I said once bitten, twice shy. **_

_**Hey, hey, hey!**_

When the song was over, and they'd finally calmed down the two boys tried to think of what to do next. They knew they needed to figure out what was going on with Nancy but they also needed sleep... dream killer or not. They agreed to take shifts, and watch each other sleep, to make sure nothing bad would happen.

Ryder opened his eyes and gasped. _What the...I expected I'd be in the boiler room. How the hell did I wind up outside?_

He glanced around trying to figure out what was up, then he suddenly saw something. _Is that...Nancy? She's coming out of her house._

" **Glen! Are you still watching?!"**

Glen appeared across from Ryder, who ducked down and hid.

 **"Yeah...so?"**

" **Just checking."**

Glen walked off toward his own house, and sat on the front porch. Ryder ran after Nancy trying to catch up.

" **Nancy! Wait up!"** She turned, frightened at first and then recognizing him said

" **Ryder! What the...What the hell are you doing here?"**

" **I don't know... I'm just happy it's not that damned boiler room."**

" **Boiler room? You've seen it too?"**

" **Yeah... Look um Cody's keeping an eye on me while I sleep so we should be okay. What were you doing?"**

" **I don't know I was gonna go see Rod"**

" **Ok let's both go."**

They walked together, heading toward a nearby alley that let out near the police station. Ryder kept his eyes peeled for the burned maniac while they walked. Suddenly they both heard a voice.

" **Naaancy?"**

Ryder and Nancy looked around finally seeing Tina Gray, standing in the middle of the alleyway, naked and bloodied in a body-bag.

" **Oh my god! Tina? I-is that you?"** Nancy walked tentatively toward the body, but stopped when the mouth opened and a centipede snaked it's way out past the lips. It fell onto the ground and landed in a pool of blood and intestines. Ryder and Nancy screamed and ran toward the police station together, stopping at a fence to catch their breaths.

" **Nancy, you go on ahead. I need to...to catch my breath. I'll be right behind you I promise."**

Nancy nodded and made her way through the gate and out of sight as Ryder shuddered and looked back to where the body had been, hoping it would be gone. What he saw instead was the killer.

" **What do you want? Why are you doing this?"** Ryder asked, his voice shaking.

" **I want your soul...and hers, and all your little friends too."** the man said menacingly, ending the statement with a chuckle. He pointed toward Ryder, and laughed loudly. Ryder looked around and noticed the ground had been covered with bugs, and snakes, and rats. There were spiders crawling on his arms and legs and something crawling up the back of his neck. Ryder screamed, and tried to brush the spiders off him as carefully as he could, finally giving up and just shaking his entire body free of the horrible creatures. The man moved slowly toward Ryder, brought a razor under his chin and stared him straight in the eyes.

" **You're not strong enough to fight me. You'll all join me eventually. One by one, Soul by soul. Now...Come to Freddy!"**

Ryder tensed as the glove went into the air, poised to attack when suddenly Freddy flew to the side thrown off his feet by someone. He growled and ran off toward the police station. Cody stood to his feet shaking his head.

" **Cody! Oh my god, I thought I was dead...Wait a minute. If you're here that means you're not awake! We need to get out of here."**

A realization sprang to Ryder at that moment... _If he's here, and he's asleep...Nancy's defenseless! Glen's asleep! Why didn't I think of it before? How else could he have been there to say he was still watching?_

" **Codes! We gotta go get Nancy...She's defenseless out there against Freddy!"**

" **Freddy? Freddy Who? Who's that?"**

" **I don't know! That's what he called himself. We'll figure that out later! Right now we gotta go make sure Nancy's ok"**

Cody nodded and followed Ryder through the gate toward the police station. They looked all around, but there was no sign of Nancy anywhere. Ryder went over to the side of the building and looked in through the window of Rod Lane's cell. Rod was sleeping soundly and Ryder was about to move when he noticed something next to Rod's neck. _What the fuck is that? What's going on with his sheet?_ Ryder tried to get Cody's attention and jumped backwards as he noticed Freddy standing at the window pulling the other end of the sheet through the bars. The sheet was wrapped tightly around Rod's neck, and Rod, now wide awake was screaming for someone to help him.

" **Stop it! Stop it you'll kill him!"**

" **Ahahaha! That's the point! You're gonna be strung up nice Rod! Just like a game of Hangman!Can't wait to meet your Soul!"**

Ryder looked on in horror as Freddy pulled the sheet taut to the window and he heard a sickening snap from Rod's neck on the other side. With as much strength as he could muster he rushed Freddy and knocked him to the ground scrambling back to his feet and turning to run back to his house. Grabbing Cody, who had been frozen to the spot in terror, he ran as fast as he could trying to get back home. He was almost there, he could see the front door, see his bedroom window, open the lights dimmed down. Suddenly he heard a knock and was jolted awake as his mother came into the bedroom.

" **Ryder, my goodness! What is all the fuss about? Are you all right?"**

Ryder gave his mother a strange look, and looked around to see that Cody was still asleep. With full force he slapped Cody firmly across the face waking him instantly.

" **Mom! Um..I'm sorry I was having a dream. I'm sorry if I woke you up."**

She looked in shock at the slap she'd seen and wondered aloud

" **Why on earth did you slap him Ryder?"**

" **Oh it's okay Mrs. Evans...I don't mind...he knows I sleep heavy sometimes and that's really one of the only ways to get me out of it. It's fine I promise."** Cody answered smoothly, smiling nervously , glad that they'd at least gotten dressed before Ryder had laid down.

" **Well, all right then. Cody are you staying over? Or do your parents want you home tonight?"** Ryder's mother asked, her face still suspicious. Ryder quickly looked to Cody, a begging look of 'Please don't leave me alone tonight' written across his face.

" **Oh, um... Yeah I'll stay over. Ry needed help with an English project anyway before we were gonna go to bed. We were working on it earlier, must have just dozed off a bit."**

Ryder's mother nodded, and walked to the bed taking Ryder's face in her hands.

" **I hope you have some better dreams tonight sweetie. Oh my goodness! What happened to your chin?"** She examined the mark Freddy's knife had left behind, and waited impatiently for an acceptable answer.

" **I nicked myself shaving earlier Mom, it's nothing. Doesn't even hurt."** Ryder answered as quickly as he could, wanting the worried woman to leave already. She seemed satisfied with the answer. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she bid the two boys goodnight and closed the door behind her.

" **I gotta call Nancy! I gotta make sure she's okay. Whoever this Freddy bastard is he's after her too."** Ryder grabbed the phone at his bedside and dialed information to get Nancy's number. Nancy answered, in tears saying that Rod was dead, and it was not an accident or a suicide. Ryder told her what had happened when they were split up, and they agreed to see each other at Rod's funeral.

" **Ok, well I'm gonna go make some coffee or something. We can't risk falling asleep until we know more about this guy. But we at least know one thing...his name...is Freddy.**

 _ **A/n: So that's it for this chapter. I'll be working on another chapter soon, probably one with a bit more Freddy in it. Taking the "Original story" a bit further. Hope everyone's enjoying it. Please R &R and look forward to more chapters soon! **_

_**ForeverNocturnal shout out to you, and thanks for the idea about using song lyrics...made what I wanted to do here a lot easier. :D**_


	5. Dead By The Sword

_**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thanks as always for your reviews. As usual bold**_

 _ **for dialogue and italics for thoughts. M for violence, language, and sexual tonality.**_

Freddy stood dumbstruck. How the hell did they keep getting away? He could not understand it. _I must not have enough souls yet...I'm not strong enough to overcome those two little idiots. I'll focus my efforts on that Nancy for now. I will get her next time...I want her soul!_ With this last thought he growled, beginning to pace, waiting with deadly patience for someone...anyone, to enter his world.

Ryder stood beside a grave, looking at the coffin of Rod Lane. He had never met Rod, but from what he'd heard the kid was a lunatic. Ryder didn't know if he was going to believe the rumor mill or not, but Nancy had been friends with Rod... and she didn't seem like the kind of girl who would purposefully surround herself with bad company.

" **He who lives by the sword, shall die by the sword. It is with great sadness for his everlasting soul that we consecrate this child of God unto the Earth. Ashes to Ashes, and Dust to Dust..."**

Ryder felt himself tearing up slightly at the cruel and seemingly unfeeling words spoken by the minister as the coffin began to lower into the ground. Cody's arm came from Ryder's right side, enveloping him into an embrace, caressing his left arm comfortingly. _Rod didn't live by the sword. For Christ's sake he was a teenager! He hadn't even been able to live yet. How can his parents allow him to say such a thing about their child? If they knew the true circumstances behind his death they wouldn't have allowed any mention of blades whatsoever._ Ryder sniffled and with a determined look on his face wiped the tears away from his eyes. He turned into the embrace with Cody,hugging tight to his chest, and looking off into the distance.

" **We've got to do something about this damn it! This sick fucker is killing us off one by one. I know he's out there somewhere just waiting...he's just waiting for one of us to fall asleep and lower our guards. Well enough's enough. We need to fight back. There has to be a way...It can't be pointless! It can't fucking be for nothing!"**

Ryder broke into sobs again, Cody rubbing his back soothingly.

" **Shhh...It's ok. I'm not gonna let him hurt you Ry... I'll do whatever it takes to help you beat him... and I'll protect you even if I have to die to do it"** Cody kept rubbing Ryder's back until Ryder looked up and pecked him lightly on the cheek, brushing the fresh tears away.

" **All right, well we've got to try to figure out a plan. Something has to work. Let's go tell Nancy goodbye and that we'll talk to her later."** Ryder said, his voice more confident.

The two boys walked arm in arm to Nancy, standing with her parent's next to her mother's car.

" **The killer's still loose you know?"** Nancy said, speaking to her father.

" **What you're saying somebody else killed Tina? Who?"** her father retorted.

" **I don't know who he is...but he's burned...and he wears a weird hat, and a red and green sweater...really dirty. And he..he uses these knives...like fingernails..."** Her father cut her off guiding her into the backseat of the car.

" **Look Marge...I'm serious, you need to keep her home for a few days...at least until she gets over the shock of this."** He looked in through the back window at his daughter, almost catatonic from sleep deprivation.

" **I've got a better idea Donald...I'm gonna get her some help. I'm gonna take her to that sleep clinic in town...maybe they can tell me if there really is something wrong with her dreams."**

Donald Thompson,stood and watched as the car drove away, before turning to walk to his own car and stopping when he saw Ryder and Cody staring after Nancy.

" **Everything all right boys?"** Donald asked, looking from one to the other noticing heavy bags under each one's eyes.

" **Yes Lieutenant Thompson."** Ryder answered. The lieutenant started to walk to his car when Ryder broke free of Cody's comforting grip to catch up.

" **Lieutenant Thompson?"**

Donald turned to see what the boy wanted.

" **I lied just now...No. Everything is not all right. Your daughter and her boyfriend, not to mention myself and mine...are in danger."**

Donald furrowed his brows, and then raised one as if to ask a silent question.

" **The man...the one she mentioned with the hat, and sweater...and the knives? We've seen him too. We all dreamt of him. I don't know when it started, or why...but Tina and Rod are this guy's first victims...not his last. I know his name is Freddy, but I don't know anything else."**

Donald's eyes had widened noticeably for a few moments when the name Freddy had come up.

" **Look! I know I'm a 16 year old kid, that you don't know me, trust me, or probably even care... But please! If you won't tell me what you know for me...Do it for your daughter! I need to know who this guy is, what made him, and hopefully how to defeat or kill him. Please!"**

Donald looked toward the sky,considering what he should or shouldn't say and finally landed on a decision.

" **His name was Fred Krueger...he murdered a bunch of kids in the 60's... kids we all knew. Drove the parents crazy not knowing who'd done it...but it was worse once they'd caught him. Lawyers got fat and the Judge got famous, but someone forgot to sign a search warrant in the right place and..Krueger was freed... just like that. Well, we'd allowed the justice system to do it's part, and it had failed. We weren't gonna let that bastard murder any more of our children. We tracked him down and followed him to an abandoned factory on the edge of town, an old boiler room where he used to take the kids. We took gasoline and poured it all around the place and made a trail of it out the door. We lit the whole thing up and watched it burn. So he can't come after you kids. He's Dead. We killed him 20 goddamn years ago. Now please all of you, stop worrying yourselves about this and sleep!"**

Ryder stood awestruck through the entire story. The parents of Springwood...His mother...Cody's parents...They had killed a man. _I don't understand! If they killed him 20 years ago how the hell can he be here in our dreams now?_ Ryder didn't know the answer...but he knew a lot more than he did before the funeral.

 _ **A/N: Phew! I am really happy with the way this chapter turned out. As you can see I obviously took some lines from the movie, in some cases giving them to another character and adding more of my own...but I did that to tell the story, and make it all flow. I own nothing. Please R &R and look for the next chapter soon! :D **_


	6. I Brought Something Out Of My Dream?

_**A/N: I am so enjoying writing this! It's fun to relive my favorite moments in the original story, and put my own original flair into it. I hope everyone is enjoying it. Thanks as always for your reviews. Bold for dialogue, italics for thoughts, M for violence, language, and sexual tonality.**_

Ryder and Cody made their way back to Ryder's house wondering how they could possibly kill someone who was already dead. How could they even attack him? _I don't know what we're going to do... I mean he's killing us in our dreams..but that's crazy in and of itself...it's just a dream! It isn't real! ... I wish I could believe that but sadly Rod and Tina prove otherwise. We're just gonna have to put our heads together and figure something out I guess._ Ryder allowed his mind to quiet and interlocked his fingers into Cody's. Ryder tried desperately to resist the sleep he felt he needed. He knew what would happen if he slept. Cody was stroking his fingers through Ryder's hair while the radio played. _**Mr Sandman, Bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen. Give him two lips like roses in clover, and tell him that his lonesome nights are over. Sandman, I'm so alone, don't have nobody to call my own, please turn on your magic beam, Mr sandman bring me a dream.**_ Ryder's eyes started to feel heavy, as he brought his hand to his mouth suppressing a yawn. _**Mr Sandman bring me a dream, make him the cutest that I've ever seen. Give him the word that I'm not a rover, and tell him that his lonesome nights are over.**_ Cody lay his other hand over Ryder's chest, softly caressing his chest and still running his fingers through Ryder's hair. Ryder snuggled his head up into Cody's chest, eyes getting heavier. _**Mr Sandman, someone to hold, would be so peachy before we're too old, so please turn on your magic beam, Mr sandman bring us, please please please Mr sandman, bring us a dream.**_

Ryder opened his eyes, and the color drained from his face as he realized he was no longer cuddled against his boyfriend, but against a dirty dingy boiler room wall. He stood, looking around hoping Kreuger wasn't aware of his entrance into the dream world. He walked forward looking around as he went,suddenly wheeling on his heel, frightened by a female scream in the distance. _What was that?! Is there...someone else here with me?_ Ryder moved quickly toward the sound of the scream, coming to a catwalk overlooking a clearing. As he looked down he noticed Nancy. She was running toward him, Kreuger in hot pursuit. Ryder,moved further down the catwalk, looking for a way down, and finally found some stairs. He ran down the stairs, trying to get to Nancy in enough time to save her. _I have to help her! I just hope Codes doesn't wake me up before I can_ Ryder ran around a corner, and saw Nancy on the ground, Kreuger on top of her trying to bring his glove home to her chest.

" **No! Get off me!"**

" **Aahhahahaha! I've got you now Bitch! You're drugged! You ain't waking up this time!"**

Nancy's eyes glinted in terror as she fought against Freddy's arm, using every bit of strength she could muster to keep it at bay.

" **Nancy! I'm coming! Hold him off!"** Ryder shouted as he ran up and plowed headlong into Freddy, knocking him off of Nancy. Nancy screamed, her arm bleeding from a fresh cut, before fading out of the dream. Ryder grinned knowing he'd saved her life, before his face fell at the realization that his own life was now in jeopardy.

" **Come on Kreuger get up! I don't know if anyone's gonna wake me up, but if they don't I'm not going down without a fight!"** Ryder looked on as Freddy stood to his feet, and noticed something seemed missing. _Where's his hat? It was there a minute ago, on his head. Maybe Nancy knocked it off? Oh my god who the fuck cares! He can still kill me without his fucking hat!_ Ryder turned and ran, trying to find his way back to the catwalk, or some way he could avoid certain death and dismemberment. He made it to the stairs, and turned to look back. Freddy caught up, and slashed out catching Ryder in the leg. Ryder screamed and fell doing his best to crawl up the stairs. Freddy laughed loudly.

" **Finally! I've got you now you little shit! I am going to enjoy this!"**

Ryder looked up in terror, and screamed loudly closing his eyes and waiting for the pain to come. He reached up grabbing hold of Freddy's sleeve when suddenly he felt the earth beneath him shaking, and woke screaming, in Cody's arms.

Cody jumped up at the sight of Ryder's bleeding leg and grabbed a shirt from the floor wrapping it around the wound.

" **Ry! What the fuck happened? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let you fall asleep."**

" **It's all right. I got away at least. Nancy was there. She was already there when I went in."**

" **What's that in your hand?"** Cody asked pointing to a scrap of red and green fabric that Ryder was holding.

" **I don't...I was holding his shirt. He slashed at me, and I was holding onto his sleeve."**

Ryder's eyes widened as the realization of what this meant came to him.

" **I...I brought something out of my dream? Is that even possible? I mean what the fuck is going on! How the fuck could I have brought something out of a dream."**

 _I guess if he's real enough in our dreams to kill us...then it makes sense...somehow. But this is just too much!_

Ryder stood and walked into the bathroom looking for something to bandage his leg with. Cody came in behind him, and threw his arms around Ryder, resting his head on Ryder's shoulder.

" **I really am sorry I let you fall asleep. I didn't mean to let anything like this happen. Are you sure you're ok?"**

Cody looked into Ryder's eyes in the reflection of the mirror. They were heavy, dark circles deep beneath them. Ryder turned on his heel, leaning up for a kiss, and nodded his head.

" **If we can bring something out of these dreams...what's to say we couldn't bring him out too?"** Ryder asked, looking up at Cody.

" **Nothing I guess...but what's the point of that?"** Cody answered, his face showing his confusion.

" **Well, if we can get him here, to the real world, maybe we can hurt him...or better yet, kill him. For good."** Ryder answered, his own eyes shining with confidence and determination.

The two boys patched up Ryder's leg as best they could, and returned into the bedroom. Ryder grabbed a cigarette and lit it, cracking the window and continuing to think of a plan.

 _I don't know how we could kill him...but I know in his own world, we're defenseless. At least if we bring him into reality... hopefully we can at least hurt him. And if the opportunity arises, kill him._

 _ **A/N: Phew! This took longer to get written than I anticipated, I'm sorry for that. Personal life kept getting in the way. But I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short. As always R &R and look forward to the next piece of the story. **_


End file.
